


Masquerade

by daegudreaming



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Jumin Han's Route, Masquerade, Possessive Behavior, RFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegudreaming/pseuds/daegudreaming
Summary: tbh i'm probably going to confession after thisi just got bored and it's 2:50 am so why not





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm probably going to confession after this
> 
> i just got bored and it's 2:50 am so why not

"When will I find you again?" Jumin hoarsely mumbles into my ear. The hairs on my neck raise after hearing the gruffness of his voice.

It was hours before the last final soiree of the RFA. Due to the nature of our relationship, Jumin and I had decided to part ways before the ball and after the disbandment of the RFA.

"In the crowd." I say. "Find me in the ocean of people and pull me aside, take what's yours Jumin."

He places a firm grip on my arm and pulls me closer into him. "You're already mine." His rough nature had been what attracted me to him from the start. None of this was anything short of healthy, and none of it had ever been. Yet, the danger, the sex, and the crudity of his ways is what kept me begging him for more and more. Maybe the separation is what will be best for the both of us, to allow us to move on and live a life out of taboo.

He leans in and kisses me roughly and slowly, biting my lip before he pulls away. He buries his face into my neck, leaving soft bites in marked traces on my skin. His soft fingers pull down the sleeves of my blouse to reveal a thin red strap of my red lacy lingerie.

"I'm going to miss my obedient princess." He teased, I look up into Jumin's striking grey eyes. He opens up a drawer and pulls out a lengthy piece of silky red ribbon. "Kneel." He demanded. With my head tipped down, I bow before him, letting him control me as if I was a toy with the sole purpose to be abused with his every willing touch. My view of Jumin is clouded with the red silk. I feel him lead the silk down and around my arms, wrapping the fabric up and over my wrists, topping it all with his classic bow.

I turn my head forward again as Jumin undresses me from behind. Afterwards his fingers trace down to the small of my back. Underneath all of . My body had become a treasure map of Jumin's prints. He left touches all over every part of my body, ones that were both gentle and instigating. Blinded, I can feel Jumin's lips touch my own and cross over, under, like double-dutch. Every intimate moment with him felt like a last. Every kiss felt like a slow bite, trying to savor it and make it last.

He pulls away, making sure to lightly bite my bottom lip. I can sense Jumin crouch down to my level. His cool hands begin to sink lower and lower down the side of my body to my clit, rubbing in slow circular motions through my lingerie. "You can only come when daddy says you can come." His strokes come to a halt, hands gone from the place that they were. "Understood?"

"Yes.. understood." I purred. My body was begging for more.

Jumin leans in closer, sending goosebumps throughout my body as I feel him come towards me. "Are you wet princess?" His breathy voice murmurs. He places his hands back on top of my clit, rubbing again but faster with each time. I can feel the red lewd underwear beginning to soak up with every second that Jumin keeps on stroking. I try to stifle back a moan, but pleading whimpers only escape my lips. "Come for me." He whispers. "Come for me."

I felt my breathing slow, heart race. "I love you, Jumin Han."

 


End file.
